Supernatural, Extraterrestrial
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: A series of paranormal/mythological Oneshots. In each installment, one of our artists isn't entirely human... How dangerous is it to fall in love with another species? WARNING: SasoDei/DeiSaso & other Akatsuki pairings. Don't like? Don't read. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**WARNING:** There is a reason that this is rated M, though it isn't a traditional full-on Lemon cake. It's more...partially Lemon. But if you don't like it, you don't have to read. I understand, and I hope you like the rest of it. :D

* * *

It was dark.

Sasori couldn't sleep.

As with many nights, the constant rocking of the ship kept him awake. Unlike the rest of the crew, he wasn't immune to it. He sat up in bed and looked around his cabin. It was empty for the most part, the only furniture being a stool and a desk, and a nightstand on which to place his smaller belongings.  
As a fisherman, he wasn't entitled to have much else.

He sighed and looked to the porthole on his left; they had been having quite a few storms lately, and the waves were becoming more and more violent. They crashed against the sides of the vessel, begging for attention, and they licked the hull with their watery mouths. It was also raining, and there were white flashes of distant lightening.

At times like these, Sasori wished he had chosen a different path; the life of a sailor was a tough one. The rest of the crew had family to return to, people they cared for and missed whilst at sea.  
The navigator had a younger brother, the mechanic had a student, the Captain had a wife and a son, and so forth.

Sasori had no one.

Despite being thirty-five, he had never married and he had never found women attractive either; both of these facts meant that he had no children. His last relative, his grandmother, had passed away soon after his departure fifteen years ago. If he returned home, all that would be waiting for him were piles upon piles of wooden puppets. It had been his passion, his art, his magnum opus. But no matter how ingenious his designs, how meticulous his carving, they would never give him the secret love that he had always wanted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and switched on the lamp beside his bed. He listened to the thunderous cacophony outside. Tomorrow he would check the net again; he was the one who separated the different species.

He gave a wry smile.

He may not have a family, but he knew a tuna when he saw one.

Trouble was, they were catching less and less fish as time went on. They weren't a large ship, and fishing quotas were being enforced more often. It would eventually become an impossible task.

He felt something wet slide down his cheek. He scooped it up with his index finger. 'My existence is pointless,' he said, simply, studying the tear. 'I _have_ no one and therefore I _am_ no one. Utterly pointless.'

His tragic lamenting was interrupted by a furious knocking at the door and an urgent voice. 'Sasori! Sasori! Capt'n says to check the net early!'

Sasori scowled. 'Why? It's the middle of the night, Kisame.'

'I don't know, but when Pein tells you to shift your ass, you shift your ass.'

That was true.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Sasori threw back his sheets and got out of bed. He took a deep breath, raising his arms above his head to stretch them, before going to the mirror. It had become a habit for him to check his reflection before exiting. Why, he did not know. He was hardly ever happy with what he saw anyway. His red hair was messier than usual, his skin was deathly pale, and his large, brown eyes were droopy and dark. In short, he looked awful. The only thing that could be considered a plus was that he looked like a fifteen-year-old.

Shrugging it off, he grabbed his yellow raincoat from the peg by the door, and stepped outside. He never saw the point in getting dressed for a simple routine check; he would just wear his boxers underneath. The others warned him that he would fall ill but he was past the point of giving a shit. He would be back in bed in no time anyway.

When he arrived on deck, he pulled his hood up. The ship was rocking dangerously from side to side, and waves would occasionally spill across its surface, scattering white spray everywhere. Anyone else would have been petrified, but not Sasori. In fact, none of the crew were fazed; they had been trained to put up with such weather.  
They went about their business as usual.

Sasori looked over to the winch that was attached to the net; Kisame and Kakuzu were already in the process of lifting it. They were the two strongest crew members, physically of course. If you referred to mental capabilities, the winner was Itachi.

Said man was standing in the centre of the deck, not moving an inch despite the swaying of the ship. He was a tall, slender gentleman, with slick hair and a slicker attitude. He partly acted as the navigator and partly as a stand-in leader for Pein. He noticed the redhead and smiled at him in friendly greeting.  
Sasori grunted and walked to his place.  
He leaned against the winch and waited for the net to be brought onto the deck.

Kisame peered over the side of the ship as it rose up. He grinned, sporting rows of sharp teeth. 'We got a decent haul this time, fellas! Oh yes!'

All of the men watched as their prize was brought onto the ship.

Kisame was right.

They had been very lucky indeed; the net was bursting with all manner of marine life. The cluster of fishes began flopping about wildly as they were taken from the water, several jumping high enough to escape their fate. Their eyes bulged and their little mouths opened and closed with great speed.

Hidan whistled in appreciation. He shouted, to be heard over the roaring ocean. 'Sasori, you've got your work cut out tonight, fucker!'

The redhead watched with raised eyebrows as the net was dropped unceremoniously onto the deck, the fish spilling out everywhere with their tiny tails flapping. They sprang around like tiddlywinks. Sasori was also fairly sure that he saw a squid nestled in there as well.

'Kakuzu, you bastard, you let go too soon!' yelled Kisame, shooting his co-worker a harsh glare.

'I did no such thing; why would I risk losing this, huh? We would lose profit! You're the one who can't get a grip, Kisame!'

'Both of you; be quiet!'

All eyes turned to the Captain. He cast a critical eye on the haul, silently judging it. Then he gave his approval with a wave of his hand. 'Good work, everyone. Sasori will stay behind to sort the catch. The rest of you may retire.'

Sasori went to kneel at the fish pile. Though Pein was his close friend, he still gave the man a dirty look when his back was turned.

'Please don't look at me like that, Sasori. In return for tonight's work you will be excused tomorrow, am I clear?'

The sailor winced at the fact he had been caught. He hung his head and hurriedly pretended to sort through the fish. 'Yes, Captain.'

Pein nodded before making his way below deck to his quarters.

'Nice try, man,' said Hidan, as he passed. He gave Sasori a friendly slap on the shoulder. 'No one fucks with the Captain though.'

Sasori grimaced at the physical contact. He looked at the man's hand as though he had just used it to clean the toilets. 'Please don't touch me.'

Hidan grinned and shook his head, dismissing how weird his pal was. 'Whatever. Nighty-night, fucker!'

Sasori sighed. Soon the rest of the crew had departed and disappeared below deck, most of them intending to sleep no doubt. Perhaps Kakuzu would stay up for an extra ten minutes to finish counting his precious money, but that would be it.

Sasori was left alone with the precious fish mound.

At least the ocean had settled by now. The waves weren't as vigorous and that meant he could put down the hood of his raincoat. Growling, he began to do what he was being paid for. He started with the smallest fish, some of which were too tiny to be worth keeping. He threw those back.

All in all it wasn't that bad. They had managed to catch some haddock, cod, hake, herring, and some mackerel, along with a squid, of course. About half way through his investigation, and as he lifted a particularly big fish from the pile, Sasori discovered something that caused his brow to furrow.

A was very large fish tail, much bigger than anything he had come across so far, and it was moving, but not in a way considered normal. It wasn't flipping about frantically, instead gently waving from side to side, as though it were more intelligent.

For a brief moment Sasori thought they had somehow caught a dolphin or something.

But they travelled in pods, didn't they?

He reached out, allowing the tips of his fingers to graze the fins. Then he heard something that caused him to shuffle back a few feet, shocked.

Giggling. It was a mellifluous sound, pleasing to hear but still freaky given the circumstances.

With wide eyes, Sasori crawled back up to the fish pile and grabbed the tail again, carefully, so as not to damage it. It wiggled a little in his grasp and more giggling was heard, coy this time. Confused and a little pissed, Sasori tossed the rest of the fish aside, in order to see more of this mysterious creature that they had captured. After moving a cod, however, it became apparent that this thing was unlike any species Sasori had ever seen before.

It had skin. Soft, peachy skin, just above the tail.

Sasori's eyes wandered up a little further. As more was exposed, a single question began to form in his mind; what the fuck?  
A navel, a toned stomach, a chest, and a neck...  
Sasori stared, unsure of what to make of the situation. Another giggle was heard and the fish pile stirred. Sasori watched, shocked, as something slowly rose up from the centre.

'I've finally gone insane,' he whispered. 'I knew it would happen soon but...'

There, sitting up in front of him, was a merman.

Right in front of him, just sitting there!

It wasn't possible; mermaids and mermen where mythical beings. They were characters from children's books and movies. They were legends passed down by word of mouth and dodgy photographs! They weren't real!

Apparently they were though, and this one was gorgeous.

Sasori had spent enough time crafting puppets to recognise perfect bone structure when he saw it. Long, blonde hair hung over the creature's shoulders, making him seem quite feminine, and he had plump, pink lips. His blue eyes put the stars to shame.

Sasori was rendered speechless.

The merman tilted his head to the side, as though asking a question. Perhaps something along the lines of; why do you look so shocked?

Sasori tried to speak but no noise came out. He just sat there, floundering. 'I...I...uh...I...'

The creature smiled at him. It was a kind, sweet smile, with a hint of mischief to it. He crawled along towards the sailor, who just stared in amazement.

'What the...?'

'Hello, hm.'

'Uh...evening-'

'Are you quite well, un?'

Alright, so apparently they spoke perfect English as well. Granted, he seemed to have some odd, weirdly appealing accent, but he could form sentences with ease. Their species definitely wasn't primitive.

Sasori shook his head slowly. 'No...I've...I've gone mad...'

The merman giggled. It was girlish yet masculine at the same time, and it made Sasori's heart thump in his chest. 'You're not mad,' he said. 'I'm quite real, and you've caught me, hm...'

He moved forward until he was directly in front of Sasori, staring at him with bright eyes. All the blue in the world, from rivers, from the sky, from the ocean itself, all of it had been mixed together to create the most brilliant cobalt. 'The question is; what are you going to do with me, hm?'

Sasori went rigid. That question sounded beyond suggestive and the way this thing was looking at him made him feel strange. 'No, I'm- ah!'

The merman gently manoeuvred himself into Sasori's lap, feeling no shame in wrapping his arms around the sailor's neck. His tail curled up, the caudal fin grazing Sasori's cheek, before falling back down again onto the deck. It swayed from side to side in a playful rhythm. The scales seemed almost iridescent as the light of the moon played across their surface. It was also clear now that he had two smaller fins, one on each hip. They appeared to be pelvic fins, no doubt used for steering in water….

Sasori stared straight ahead. He had no idea what was happening; he wasn't even sure if this was real. He felt the merman's tongue press against his neck, running slowly over his jugular vein. He shivered. 'What the-'

'What is your name, sailor, hm?' asked the creature. He continued to lick the redhead's neck, all the way up to his cheek. They weren't small licks either; they were long, hungry laps.

They seemed to cause Sasori's mind and body to shut down. Had anyone else done this to him, he would have gone mad. But there was something so enticing and reassuring about the situation, that he simply answered this enquiry.

'Sasori...'

'Well, Sasori,' said the merman, who was currently tasting the sailor's collarbone. 'I am Deidara, and you may do as you please with me...'

Sasori looked down at him. As if in trance, he moved his right hand to just below the merman's navel and above his tail, where skin met scales. He rubbed the area with his thumb, and Deidara gave a loud moan of encouragement. The look he gave Sasori was so submissive, and so erotic, that the redhead found himself completely flawed by it. He repeated the action, a little more aggressive this time, and he felt pride well up inside of him as Deidara's body arched, his tail twitching with desire. The blonde pressed his cheek against the fisherman's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Sasori swallowed the lump in his throat. What was he supposed to do with this thing?

'You may put me back in the ocean,' whispered Deidara, reading Sasori's thoughts like a book. He leaned up and licked the sailor's earlobe. 'Or you may keep me, hm. The choice is yours...'

Sasori nodded drowsily. His mind was becoming hazy and Deidara's touches were impairing his cognitive function. All of a sudden, the idea of getting rid of the merman was absolutely absurd. He couldn't bear to part with the being. Deidara smiled when he felt himself being picked up, bridal style. He nestled his head beneath Sasori's chin, his tail spilling over the redhead's arms and brushing against the deck.

Sasori wasn't fully aware of what he was doing anymore. All he wanted was to take Deidara somewhere private, somewhere where he could keep an eye on him and keep him safe.

He had forgotten about his work; half of the fish lay scattered aimlessly across the deck. They would probably end up attracting the attention of seagulls.

When he reached his cabin, Sasori had to use his bodyweight to open the door because his arms were full of merman. Once inside, he nudged it closed with his foot, and gently placed Deidara on his bed.

The creature's body almost filled the structure length-wise, his tail taking up most of it. In the light of the lamp, the scales shimmered from blue to dark purple, and then to turquoise. He sighed shakily and looked directly up at Sasori with heavy-lidded eyes. He wiggled his hips against the mattress, making his tail squirm around. 'Mmm...ah...'

Sasori stared at him.  
Ordinarily he would have been pissed to have anyone ruin his sheets, but he couldn't bring himself to chide Deidara. His feelings were far too warm for such cold behaviour. It was as though a spell had been cast over him. A rotten yet delightful spell.

He reached out and took a few strands of blonde hair between his fingers. They were slightly damp, but still so soft. Deidara gave a raspy moan, and his earlier words rang in Sasori's head like silver bells.

_You may do as you please with me..._

Sasori hurriedly rid himself of his raincoat, throwing it to floor, and leaving himself in only his boxers. Guided by some deeper objective, he crawled onto the bed. He hovered above the merman, trapping the creature's tail between his knees. Then he kissed him.

The moment their lips touched, Sasori felt something incredible shoot through his being, like a searing arrow of fire and lightening. He started to eagerly French kiss the creature.

He couldn't get enough.

He spiralled downwards into pure lust, dizzy and confused. Instead of withdrawing, he threw himself into the feeling with admirable vigour.

Deidara welcomed the kiss as though he had known Sasori his entire life.

Their tongues slid over each other and rubbed against each other, causing wet noises to escape their mouths, and they were both breathing heavily.

Deidara ran his fingers through Sasori's hair, gripping and holding him in place. Then he flipped them both over so that he was lying on top. He slid his tail between Sasori's legs, eliciting a groan and a buck of the hips. Sasori broke the kiss just long enough to speak, his desperate voice slurred by whatever drug Deidara was giving him. 'You...please...'

Deidara didn't seem to hear him, instead grabbing Sasori's wrists and bringing them to his chest, forcing the fingers to brush against his nipples. Getting the idea, the sailor pinched the hardened nubs and began rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. The words that tumbled from Deidara's lips drove him crazy. 'Danna...touch me...ah...feel me...I'm yours...un...'

Sasori brought him down for another kiss, sucking hungrily on his bottom lip.

He moved his hands to Deidara's hips, brushing the two smaller fins on either side. The moan Deidara rewarded him with was enough to wake the rest of the crew. Clearly the merman found this very pleasurable indeed, and he began rubbing his body up against Sasori, begging. His tail thrashed from side to side. 'Mhm...ah...ah...aah...Danna...'

Taking advantage, Sasori began to tease the fins, stroking them to their tips and then curling his fingers to rub underneath them.

The reaction he got was sublime.

The sexy creature began wiggling about uncontrollably on top of him, lost in a world of pure ecstasy. As odd as it was, the whole display was turning Sasori on. He gripped the fins roughly and massaged them against his palm, wanting to pleasure Deidara for all he was worth.

Then a thought struck him.

What if...what if stroking these fins was the merman equivalent of a handjob?  
Oh what a deliciously naughty thought.  
He felt his hardened cock twitch with excitement. Never before had he been interested in this type of activity, but Deidara seemed to have flicked a switch within him.

He wanted to dominate the creature in every way possible, body and soul.

Suddenly, Sasori became aware of something. The scales of the merman's tail had become a few shades darker and the edges were tinted pink. The same could be said for his fins. Confused by the sight, Sasori brought his lips to the blonde's ear. 'Your tail...?'

Deidara followed Sasori's gaze, noticing that his tail had indeed changed colour. He acted vulnerable, nuzzling the crook of the sailor's neck. 'Our scales change colour...' he whispered. 'When we are sexually aroused, hm...'

Sasori's breath hitched.

Sex.

Oh Jashin...  
That one word made him feel so excited in so many ways. Were they really going to go that far? But Deidara had a tail...  
So how were they going to fuck?

Sasori screwed his eyes shut and he groaned at this realisation. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. He had an erection, but he wouldn't be able to enter his new lover. He wouldn't be able to pound into him; he wouldn't be able to feel Deidara's tight walls...

He bucked his hips as his imagination got the better of him. Deidara sensed his frustration and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'You needn't worry,' he murmured. 'I can still take care of it for you. That is, if you ask it of me.'

Sasori didn't hesitate to answer. 'Yes...' he breathed, watching as the merman slid down his body until he was facing his Danna's crotch.

He gripped the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down. Naturally, Sasori's package immediately bounced out. He was big. He was also already releasing pre-cum, the white pearls beading at the tip of his cock. Deidara smiled and took hold of it, squeezing and smearing the cum along his length. He felt it pulse in his hand.

'Deidara!'

He looked up. Sasori was staring down at him, his brow furrowed, eyes half-closed and his face flushed. The merman's hands were cold as ice! 'Please, just...ah...'

Deidara knew what he wanted. Inch by inch, he took the cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the sides and swirling it around the head. He hummed when he caught more tasty droplets of cum. He felt the sailor grip his golden locks, forcing him to take more in. He began to deep-throat his Danna, building up a steady pace, and he moved his hands to the redhead's balls.

Sasori's hips twitched and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He didn't want to disturb the rest of the ship or it would be game over, but the creature's mouth was so warm and so moist.

It was unbearably good.  
And Deidara's fingers ghosted over him with such skill, rubbing him in all the right places, coaxing him into releasing. It all felt heavenly; he had never experienced anything like it before.

Soon Sasori couldn't hold it anymore and he threw his head back with a husky groan. Bliss washed through him and he bucked his hips one last time at he came.

Just at that moment, Deidara removed his mouth.

Ribbons of cum hit his face, some of it landing in his mouth and around his lips. Not that he minded.  
Instead, he greedily swallowed his Danna's seed, collecting it from his face with his index finger and sucking to remove it. He then busied himself by cleaning what was left over from the redhead's limp penis.

Sasori stared at the ceiling of his cabin, his chest heaving and his eyes heavy. He flinched when he felt Deidara licking up the rest of the mess from between his thighs. Then he relaxed and allowed the merman's wet tongue to continue lapping away.

It was incredible.

Even when looking up, he could still see Deidara's blonde hair bobbing up and down in his peripheral vision. Sasori could hear him making cute noises of appreciation.

'Mmm...un...Danna...num...'

The redhead wasn't going to question whether or not Deidara had released himself. Nor was he going to question the reality of what had just happened because, quite frankly, he didn't care. He had just met this creature and yet he had given himself so willingly. He had allowed himself to fall into a void that he had previously despised.

And he had loved it.  
It was difficult for him to feel any regret.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the mattress stir. Deidara was crawling up the bed towards him in a feline-like manner. He lay next to the sailor, staring at him with his two glowing sapphires. Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but Deidara pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

'Deidara, I-'

'Hush...'

The merman purred and wrapped his tail around one of Sasori's legs, caressing it. He brushed a few strands of hair from the man's face. Sasori tried to speak, but all he could do was mumble unintelligible nonsense.

Then Deidara began to sing to him.

At that moment, Sasori knew what angels sounded like. The tune was slow and sultry, and it carried the whispers of the waves themselves. Though he couldn't understand the language, it was a glorious melody and it seemed to float around the room. It made his soul tremble.

He could feel his eyes slipping shut and his lips curved into a smile. He felt Deidara's lips brush his cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck, all the way down to his chest.

He welcomed it.

The blonde's touches were softer than feathers.

He would tackle tomorrow when it came. For now, he would allow Deidara to kiss and touch every inch of his being. It wasn't long though, before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he was roused by an odd sensation around his neck. Groggily, he opened his eyes, only to be temporarily blinded by the light streaming through the porthole. He growled and shifted his gaze to the side.

Last night hadn't been a dream or a hallucination after all.

Deidara was still very much alive and tangible. Unlike Sasori, he had risen early, and he was currently kissing the redhead's shoulder. Sasori lifted his hand, weakly. 'Deidara...'

The merman leaned up and licked his cheek in one long stroke, relishing the taste of his pale skin. 'I want to do it again,' he whispered, nibbling on his Danna's ear. His tail swayed happily.

Sasori sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, the sheets pooling around his waist. He tried to gather his bearings but Deidara was proving to be a very good distraction. Having slipped behind the redhead, he was now lavishing attention on the back of Sasori's neck. His hands roamed the sailor's well-toned chest. 'Danna, un...' he pleaded, between kisses. 'Danna, let me please you again...let me touch you...'

Sasori's mind was so foggy that he barely heard the request. Honestly, he wanted to stay and repeat last night just as much as Deidara did but he was still aboard a ship. He had work to attend to.  
Or did he?  
He faintly remembered Pein saying that he would be excused...  
Actually, he was quite positive about those orders.

He felt himself smile at the prospect of having the day off. He could spend the entire time in his cabin with Deidara and they could continue their amorous activities. He didn't know why, but that was all he wanted to do. Normally if he had free time, he would sketch, or walk around on the deck.  
Now though, he just wanted to be with his merman.

'Deidara?'

'Un?'

'Let's do it again.'

As soon as those words passed his mouth, the creature tackled him, pushing him down onto the bed and covering his face with smooches. 'A-aah, Danna!'

Sasori chuckled, enjoying the attention, and he moved his hands to the blonde's tail, affectionately stroking the smooth scales.

He missed breakfast that day.

In fact, he missed most things.

All he did was stay in his room, making-out and allowing himself to be pleasured by his ocean beauty.

On deck, Pein had to get Kakuzu and Hidan to sort through the rest of the fish pile. Though they had basic knowledge, they were not nearly as effective as Sasori. Inevitably it ended with Hidan swearing and throwing a cod at Kakuzu's head.  
'Shut the fuck up, you heathen bastard! Capt'n, I can't work under these conditions! I need a fucking latte!'

Pein shut his eyes and massaged his temples to keep from yelling. This was no good. He would have to ask Sasori to come out and finish the job. He made his way down to the redhead's cabin, leaving Itachi to supervise the others in his absence. When he reached the door, he knocked twice and cleared his throat.

Inside, however, Sasori's attention was elsewhere.

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed with Deidara in his lap. He was currently suckling the merman's left nipple, rolling the bud between his lips. His hands were at the creature's waist, groping him mercilessly. Deidara was writhing in his grasp, his tail flicking everywhere. It had changed colour again. 'Danna...ah...oh...ah!'

Sasori groaned and he pressed his face further into the blonde's chest. With Deidara, enough was never enough; he always wanted more and he was never satisfied. He wanted to devour the creature for eternity, over and over again.

'Sasori! You're needed on deck!'

Sasori opened his eyes and growled. Grudgingly, he let go of Deidara's nipple. 'I have the day off!'

'That was on the condition that you finished the job! There's a ton of fish still up here!'

Sasori opened his mouth to argue but all that escaped was a low moan. Deidara had snuck a hand into his boxers and was now fondling him expertly, stroking his dick and teasing the slit with his thumb. Sasori's eyes grew wide and his cheeks burned.

Shit, shit, shit! He had just moaned in response to his Captain!

There was silence on the other side of the door.

Then Pein spoke, very awkward indeed. 'Did...wait...finish up what you're doing immediately! That's an order!'

Deidara hummed quietly and began sucking Sasori's neck, his hand still steadily working the sailor to completion. He loved the way his Danna's cock throbbed with desire.

Sasori tried his best to answer his leader properly, but it wasn't very convincing. 'I...ah, just c-can't you...oh...get someone else t-to do...it? Aah!'

Pein recoiled. He grimaced. They were all men and he recognised that they all had certain needs, but Sasori was clearly masturbating in his presence. It was disgusting and downright disrespectful. He would have issued a punishment had he not been so astonished. He never would have expected the stoic redhead to even consider doing something so sinful and dirty; normally he was quite uptight about that sort of thing. At this rate he would have to persevere with Kakuzu and Hidan.

'Come up to the deck when you're...ready, Sasori.'

Deidara brushed his plump lips across Sasori's jaw. He began to whine softly. 'Cum...cum for me, hm...I want Danna's milk...'

Sasori shut his eyes and moaned again when he felt a gentle tug down below. He wasn't going to last long and he knew it. He prayed for Pein to step away from the door. He would die of humiliation if his Captain witnessed his orgasm.

Sadly though, Deidara had other ideas. He knew his human was one step away from releasing; all it took was a small squeeze.

Sasori's body jerked and he let out a cry of euphoria. A few seconds later, a dark patch appeared at the front of his underwear. He had cum in his boxers.  
Deidara's eyes lit up at the sight.

Outside the room, Pein shifted uncomfortably. Having heard everything, he was unsure how to feel. At the moment he was somewhere between rage, embarrassment, and suspicion. '...I'm leaving now. Seriously, I don't even want an explanation later.'

Sasori listened as footsteps disappeared down the hall. His face was flushed, his heart was beating a mile a minute, and his boxers were wet. He felt so ashamed and enraged. He turned to Deidara, intending to scold him for his behaviour. But he couldn't; all anger evaporated instantly. The merman was licking his fingers clean one at a time and in quite a dainty manner. He swallowed Sasori's essence like candy and he soon noticed the redhead was staring at him.

He smiled coyly.

'...More, hm?'

And so the days continued in this fashion.  
Of course, Sasori still had work to complete but at night he was a free man. He would retire to his cabin as soon as possible, declining any invitation to hang with the rest of the crew.

Deidara would greet him with soft smooches and sweet words. He listened to Sasori's woes and he kissed them better. He stole away the sadness with his serenades.

Not only that, but Sasori discovered that he had an interest in art. When asked, he claimed that sailors were the embodiment of true artistic expression. He failed to provide a reason.

Not that Sasori cared for his opinion; true art was obviously eternal.

Every night was the start of something newer and more exciting, another romantic escapade.

Though they were unable to have sex in the traditional sense, Deidara was both ready and willing to do anything else. It seemed he would stop at nothing to give Sasori pleasure. Sometimes the redhead didn't even have to say anything; Deidara would initiate the contact himself, keeping both of them up all night in the process.

Without realising it, Sasori was becoming addicted.

Without realising it, he was becoming dependent.

You could hardly blame him though.

His nights had once been sleepless and depressing, but now he had someone to keep him company after work. He had someone to give him love and affection, to give him time and attention. After years and years of being alone at sea, his life had suddenly been injected with an abundance of sexual pleasure.

He revelled in his lust as a pig revels in its own squalor.

But, as with all addictions, there were downsides. If he was denied access to Deidara then his demeanour would change. It would be instantaneous and he had no control over it. He would become angry and frustrated, and his once calm exterior would turn into an emotional pantomime. The other crew members recognised that Sasori was behaving out of character and, truthfully, it frightened them.

Kisame believed he was ill, and Zetsu - the schizophrenic cook - said that someone must have upset him in some way. Kakuzu claimed it was a mid-life crisis and Hidan suggested that he needed to, quite simply, "get his shit together".

However one night, when Itachi tried to keep Sasori behind later than usual, the redhead very nearly went berserk. In fact, if Kisame hadn't been there, Sasori probably would have sucker-punched the poor Uchiha between the eyes.

He was slowly being consumed.

Nothing else mattered to him anymore. Everything had lost its importance to him. His job, his shipmates, his health, his attitude; all of it took a direct hit. Even his art suffered.

His mind had no room for anything other than Deidara, who had remained his bubbly, sexy self.

But all was not lost.

Ever since the first embarrassing incident, Pein had been sure to keep a very close eye on his friend. As Captain, he knew his crew inside-out; he had sailed with them for years. He knew their likes, their dislikes, their food preferences, and even their favourite colours.

Sasori wasn't himself.

At first, he had been tempted to just agree with Kakuzu; perhaps the redhead was just going through a phase. But then he had started to pay a little more attention to the details.

He noticed that Sasori appeared on deck less frequently. He made excuses to get out of work, which unusual considering he had once been a model employee. He would be caught zoning-out, and he would distance himself from the others. When dismissed, he would practically sprint back to his cabin.

He wouldn't even stay for a beer.

Add that to the mysterious moans at night, as well as the erratic behaviour, and there could only be one plausible explanation.

One evening, before they all retired for the night, he pulled Sasori aside and politely asked if they could have a private chat. He made sure to use a civil tongue, so as to avoid the man's new "emotional" side.

He guided the redhead over to the ship's bow.

Sasori didn't seem at all impressed with the interruption but he didn't dare to strike Pein. There was a reason the man was in charge. Instead, he folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting to hear what wise words his Captain would say.

'Kill it.'

Sasori stared at him. 'What-'

'Kill it,' repeated Pein, simply. His expression was so cold and harsh that he couldn't possibly be joking.

'Kill what-'

'Don't play dumb with me, Sasori. That demon in your cabin; kill it.'

Sasori's jaw dropped. He was stunned. He couldn't say anything. How? How had Pein discovered Deidara? Not once had he entered the cabin and...

His face contorted into a savage snarl. 'How dare you call Deidara a demon-'

'Open your eyes, Sasori.'

'I have!' hissed the sailor. 'He's beautiful-'

'Only on the outside. Inside it's a twisted devil and only Jashin knows what's running through its mind-'

'He loves me,' growled Sasori, clenching his fists. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'It loves no one but itself,' corrected Pein. 'It is a shallow incubus and it will continue to feed on your life until there is nothing left of you.'

'I-'

'No, snap out of it, Sasori. You're bewitched. You haven't a clue what you're talking about. Slit its throat.'

'You may be my Captain, but I will not slaughter a gorgeous, innocent-'

'I am not telling you this as Captain,' interjected Pein, firmly. 'I am telling you this as a friend.'

Sasori said nothing.

Those words hung in the air like early morning mist.

Realising he might have a chance of convincing his colleague; Pein seized the opportunity with both hands. Literally. He grabbed the Sasori's wrist, tighter than intended, and took something from his own pocket before roughly thrusting its handle into the redhead's palm.

A penknife.

Sasori looked down at the object in horror, as though Pein had just handed him Pandora's Box with the command of opening it. A lead weight was placed in the pit of his stomach. The metal felt cold against his heated flesh, and part of him wanted to hurl the damn thing overboard.

'Trust me,' whispered Pein. He grabbed his crew member by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. 'That thing will bleed you dry and cast you into the sea to drown. Kill it, Sasori. Kill it, and be done.'

Sasori looked down at the pen knife. The blade glinted menacingly. He gripped the handle and looked up at his Captain. The man was staring at him, silently begging for him to accept the deed.

Sasori shook his head slowly and backed away. 'I...can't, I-'

'You can and you will,' said Pein. 'Go now. Get it done, and we will dispose of the body when we come into port next week.'

Sasori felt his body grow numb as he was ushered in the direction of the stairs. He stood still at the top for a while before descending. With his heart in his mouth, he made his way to his cabin, the knife held tightly in his hand. It was difficult for him to keep a grip on it; his hands were becoming slick with sweat.

As he pushed open the door, he swiftly hid the weapon behind his back.

Deidara was lying on his bed and he appeared to be asleep for once, his tail lolling over the edge. His golden hair was spread everywhere.

Without over-thinking the situation, Sasori walked up to the bed with his eyes tightly shut. He held the knife above his head with both hands, poised and ready to strike. If he brought it down with enough force, it would enter the blonde's chest like butter.

He opened one eye.

His resolve was shattered.

Deidara just looked so unbelievably beautiful. The fact that his eyes were closed meant that Sasori could see the true volume of his eyelashes. His full lips were parted slightly so that he could breath and, in the light of the lamp, he looked flawless. He moaned in his sleep, shifting slightly against the pillows. His chest gently rose and fell, a rhythm that would be soon be stopped.

Sasori felt his face contort. He paused, the knife shaking in his grasp.

He couldn't kill this creature.

No matter how hard he tried. No matter what lies Pein fed him. He could never take the life of something so pure, not after all it had done for him.

He could never kill Deidara.

At this point the merman woke up. He saw Sasori looming over him, a weapon in hand. For the first time since coming aboard the ship, he seemed genuinely shocked and afraid. His blue eyes were wider than plates and he was, for once, motionless.

Then he whimpered and gave Sasori a pleading look, his bottom lip quivering. 'Danna, please...p-please don't hurt me...'

Sasori screwed his eyes shut. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all; he was becoming an emotional wreck. Deidara sounded so pitiful.

'Danna, I thought you c-cared about m-me, hm...'

'I do,' whispered Sasori, keeping his eyes closed and gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and adjusted his grip on the knife. 'I do care, but-'

'Then let m-me live, Danna,' sobbed the merman. 'Don't kill me...p-please, don't kill me, hm...'

Sasori lowered the knife, eventually dropping it. It hit the wooden floor with an awful clatter. He hid his face with his hands, his body hunched over and trembling. His breathing was laboured as he struggled to keep himself together. Everything was so blurry.

A few weeks ago he would have succeeded in something so simple.

He felt Deidara push his hands away, and he gave a shaky sigh as the creature kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his mouth.

Sasori immediately buried his hands in his lover's long hair, clinging to him as though he were about to be wrenched away. As soon as he tasted Deidara, everything was alright once more. He felt safe and secure. He also felt like laughing at himself. He had been a complete fool. Pein had tried to trick him into killing his one and only! And he had very nearly gone through with it!

Deidara moaned against his Danna's lips and pulled the sailor down onto the bed, still kissing him fervently. His hands reached for Sasori's manhood, hastily undoing the buttons of his jeans.

But Sasori gripped his wrists, preventing him from playing with his toy.

Deidara broke the kiss and gave the redhead a mistrustful look. He was still well aware of the knife on the floor.

Sasori looked around; making sure no one would be able to hear him. He spoke quickly in a hushed tone. 'Listen, Deidara, we're coming into port soon and we can leave this ship. We'll find some land, a house, and everything else; I can get us out of here, together. We wait until the others are gone and I can carry you out under a blanket or something. You've just got to lie low for a while, understand?'

Deidara was quiet. He had obviously heard his Danna's words, but he seemed unmoved by them. He didn't look excited and nor did he look disappointed. Then he looked up at the sailor through his eyelashes. 'I cannot leave the sea, hm,' he said, making no attempt to soften the blow or apologise.

Sasori's heart sank further than the Titanic. If he could not take his love from the ship, what could he do? He opened his mouth to ask why, but Deidara pressed a slender finger to his lips. 'Hush...there is another way, Danna. Do not fret, hm,' he whispered, placing butterfly kisses along the redhead's jawline. He placed his hands on Sasori's chest and pushed him down.

Sasori didn't resist. He was more interested in this other option. 'Another way? What-'

'Hush,' whispered Deidara. He was now kissing the redhead's collar bone. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be very focused on his task. 'If you wish, you may come with me instead...'

'With...you?' whispered the sailor, hazily.

Deidara moaned, his pink tongue flicking out against the redhead's skin. 'Yes,' he breathed, moving back up to Sasori's face. 'I can show you the ocean, hm,' he whispered, tenderly. 'I can show you the blue whale and the coral reef, Danna...'

Sasori blinked drowsily. 'But...but I'll drown...'

Deidara laughed, finding this statement positively ludicrous. He licked the tip of redhead's nose. 'I will be with you, hm. And we can be together forever. Would you like that?'

Sasori nodded sleepily. 'Just like my art...' he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

Deidara trailed his fingertips across Sasori's cheek, and the redhead leaned into his touch. 'Sailors are true art, Danna. You know that, hm...'

'When...when can we go?' asked Sasori, dodging the statement. He felt so at ease; he always did in Deidara's presence. He didn't care about the land anymore; what was left for him there?

The merman slid himself up Sasori's body, stopping when the redhead's lips were at the same level as his chest. Looking down, He ran his fingers through the man's scarlet hair. Wanting to please the marine angel, Sasori began kissing his skin.

'We can...ah...go now,' breathed Deidara, rocking into the human's touch.

Sasori placed his hands either side of the creature's hips, remembering how sensitive his fins were. He fingered them. 'Yes...' he whispered, between kisses. 'Now; I hate waiting...'

Deidara moaned and leaned back.

Sasori gazed up at him with tired eyes and a dreamy expression. It was a broken look of pure devotion, a look that said he would follow the blonde's every command.

'Pick me up, hm...' breathed Deidara, moving off of Sasori so that he could stand.

The sailor did so, gathering Deidara into his arms and holding him tightly. His tail was still outrageously long, and the tips of his fins touched the floor. All it took was a swish of this limb and the penknife was knocked beneath the bed.

Sasori failed to notice this though.

He was too mesmerised by the flirty look that Deidara was giving him.

'Go up to the deck,' whispered the blonde, kissing his Danna's neck.

And Sasori obeyed him without a second thought.

All of the crew had retired to bed by now; Sasori stood alone outside. It was a calm night, which was weird considering the temperamental weather. The sea around the ship stretched for miles, completely still. It was a gigantic, dark purple carpet. There was one defining line between ocean and sky, no land on the horizon, and the stars shone like millions of tiny diamonds. Being this far from urban territory meant that there were no clouds of pollution, no plumes of smoke, and no glaring city lights.  
Nature was without a veil here.

Deidara cupped his Danna's cheek, tilting his head and kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, he looked over to the side of the boat. He didn't even have to say anything.

Sasori drifted over to it. He looked over the edge with glazed eyes. Even from this height, he felt no trepidation, no queasiness of any sort. Perhaps he didn't fully register the danger he was in, or perhaps the beauty in his arms gave him confidence.

He shivered when he felt Deidara moan against his skin. 'Jump...'

Sasori hesitated.

'Jump,' repeated Deidara, nibbling at his Danna's neck and stroking his cheek. 'Jump, Danna, hm. Jump for me...'

Sasori leaned forward, beckoned by the sweet illusion of the new life he would have. He shut his eyes and a single breath escaped his lips as he fell forward.

A rush of air hit his face before he entered the water with a large splash. He resurfaced seconds later, gasping and spluttering. His wet hair clung to his forehead and he could taste salt. He could keep himself afloat with little effort because he knew how to swim; it was an essential part of his career.

Then he realised that his beloved Deidara had vanished. He looked around, finding nothing but the night sky and water on all sides.

Then something took hold of his right leg and yanked him beneath the waves, barely giving him enough time to take a gulp of air.

Underwater it was dark and dismal, save for the fractured white light of the moon.

Now he could see his merman in front of him.

He truly was a majestic being...

His tail, useless on land, was now proving beneficial. It looked so impressive; the silky fins fanned out in all directions and ripples passed through the thin membranes. His long hair hung around him, suspended, and his handsome features seemed all the more perfect here. On either side of his neck, gills had appeared. The thin, pink slits opened and closed as he breathed.

To the sailor, it was unexplainably attractive.

Deidara smiled a teasing smile.

Sasori smiled back, but it became a frown as he felt his mind begin to slip. Fuzzy dots floated over his vision, and he felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull. It soon developed into a terrible, constricting headache. It didn't take long for him to comprehend the problem; he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

He couldn't breathe.

He swam towards the surface but Deidara had already latched onto him.

He struggled violently as two hands gripped his shoulders, holding him in a tight embrace. Distorted, musical laughter reached his ears.

Deidara's laughter.

Haphazard kisses were placed over his cheeks. 'Danna, Danna, Danna! Why so skittish, un? Calm down!' cried the blonde, gleefully. The water made his voice slide up and down a few octaves.

Sasori tried to scream but he couldn't open his mouth. His mind was in hyper drive, tormented and starved of oxygen. He clawed at the arms around him but to no avail; they wouldn't budge. His limbs flailed and his eyes burned.

Why was Deidara doing this to him?!

Then all of a sudden, for no reason why, he felt the arms around him drop their hold.

He immediately continued his journey upwards, crawling weakly through the water towards the brightness above. His love had a sick sense of humour, that was for sure. He reached out with one hand, the tips of his fingers emerging from the water.

He smiled when the light of the moon hit his face.

Then it was blocked out by a large fish tail.

It struck Sasori across the face, making his head jerk to the side. He ceased moving. Several scales were imprinted onto his red cheek.

Deidara giggled.

He had broken his Danna's neck.

The body sunk into the depths of the ocean, growing fainter and fainter with each passing minute. Sasori's face was frozen in a permanent smile. It made him seem young and boyish, and the ache for solace had finally left his features.

Deidara smiled back.

'The life of a sailor is fleeting. It is true art, Danna, hm...'

But Sasori didn't answer. In fact, he could no longer be seen; the sea had swallowed him whole. It had stolen him away to some place between fantasy and reality, a place not quite heaven and not quite hell.

Deidara remained still for a moment, hovering over the area that marked his victim's grave.

His smile faded. Then he swam away, but he held no heavy heart.

He had been kind.

He had not wished for Sasori to drown slowly like the others.

The man had been doing that his entire life.

* * *

_I actually made something with a sad ending...and I blushed a bit. For the title I did take inspiration from Katy Perry's E.T. just 'cause I thought it would fit. XD_

_But I hope you guys liked it. Maybe the next one will be a bit happier, but my friends...which supernatural creature should be part of the SasoDei world next? Vampires, Werewolves, our artists can be anything. I'd love to hear what you think; I enjoy writing what you guys want. This will be fun. XD_

_Reviews are loved, but please don't flame. Have a wonderful day or night, and I hope all is well for you. :D_


End file.
